Remind Me Why You're Running Through My Head
by underapapermoon
Summary: Sixth year was the year for trouble, unforgettable memories and friendship but Hermione would have never guessed that a certain boy and uncontrollable feelings were going to get caught up in all the mess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat at the Gryffindor table with her head propped up against her arm. Her gaze moved slowly towards the Slytherin table where a certain blonde was talking unenthusiastically with Pansy Parkinson. He caught her staring blankly in his direction and looked down to cover his smirk.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron said, with a worried look.

Her head snapped up and turned to stare at Ron who was sitting beside her eating pancakes. She nodded in reply to his question.

"I'm quite fine, thank you very much".

Harry frowned at her, questioning the formality in her speech. He knew there must have been something bothering her. She normally didn't speak that formally to them unless she was annoyed at someone or if she was simply in a bad mood.

"Oh you gawing to eet tat?" Ron asked with his mouth full and pointing at Hermione's full plate.

She hadn't touched any of the food , spending most of the time staring into blank space.

"I doubt it. I'm not quite hungry and besides, I went to the kitchen this morning before we met up at the common room. Dobby made me some sandwiches to eat. You can eat it, if you must." she lied. Of course she didn't lie about being full. She didn't have much of an appetite today but she hadn't really visited the kitchen since before the Christmas break.

Harry and Ron just shrugged. They knew she would never visit the kitchen without one of them. Without them she would go to such lengths to try to convince the house elves that they should be paid. It was no use arguing with Hermione anyways.

Ron turned towards Harry to discuss with him the next quidditch match they had. Hermione started to tune out again.

She stared at the house banners that hung at the front of the Great Hall. She found her gaze turning back to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was now talking to Blaise Zabini. His two side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle, were nowhere to be seen. They had to repeat fifth year since they failed their O. last year. Malfoy was now hanging around Zabini, Parkinson and Theodore Nott more.

A hand was waving in front of her face. She looked up and frowned at the owner of the hand.

Harry smiled when he realised he had gotten her attention.

"We're moving to class now, unless you want to stay and look Petrified here".

Hermione shivered at the second year memory. The memory hadn't haunted her life but she still couldn't help grimacing whenever she was reminded of it.

Harry noticed her response to it.

"Sorry." He ducked his head in apology.

She smiled and slowly stood up. "It's fine. It's just something I never want to go through again".

They made their way towards the dungeons for Potions.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think anyone would want to go through it. I've got to admit though; you were quite brave for a second year. Wait no, scratch that. You were definitely brave back then."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I'M NOT BRAVE NOW?" She tried to sound and look insulted but her laughter had failed her.

He merely smiled at her. Her mood had certainly lightened compared to before.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and started jogging. Harry quickly started fastening his pace.

"Why are you running? We're not even late."

She laughed. "I'm not running. This is jogging.".

"Well, you know I can't be bothered either way."

Hermione halted to a stop with Harry trying not to trip from the sudden brake.

She looked at him in mock horror.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is not bothered? What would people think about that?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I'm quite sure they will." Hermione retorted and started power walking.

Harry followed.

"Well, tough luck for them then and besides, you didn't answer my question. Why are we rushing to Potions?"

"We don't want to be late for our first Potions lesson of the term now, do we?"

Harry snorted. "Correction: YOUR first Potions lesson of the term. Ron and I have already had 2 or so lessons. Unlike you, we don't have to give extra work to third years and besides, it's not like Snape is suddenly going to be so enthusiastic about seeing us." Harry smirked. " I think he much liked the 'Granger-free' lessons we previously had."

Annoyed, Hermione slapped him on the arm. "For your information, I'm not giving them extra work. Professor McGonagall asked me to tutor them since they were falling behind. I found it to be an excellent opportunity for me to have experience in teaching. It'll benefit me greatly when I pursue my dream job as a professor and with THAT smirk, you could be giving Malfoy and run for his money. One more thing, where exactly is Ron?"

"He left before us. He said he had forgotten something in the common room and needed to get it. He'll meet us here." Harry slowed down to his normal walking pace as they were near their destination. "And there he is right there. Missed him already, Hermione?" He teased Hermione.

Hermione scowled at Harry. "You wish."

"No, I don't but I'm pretty sure he does". Harry stated while laughing and pointing at Ron who was walking towards them.

Ron was staring at Hermione and Harry suspiciously.

"Were you guys gossiping about me?" Ron asked.

"Oh please, Ron. You know very well that Harry and I don't gossip. We discuss. Quit worrying. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I'm quite sure I'm not the one you should be saying that to". Ron turned around slightly and gestured towards Malfoy.

Draco was surrounded by his Slytherin "followers" and bragging about his brand new broom that his father had bought him for Christmas. Passing first and second years were staring at him in envy.

Hermione was not interested at all in what he was saying but the same thing couldn't be said about Ron and Harry. They tried to ignore it but couldn't stop eavesdropping as Malfoy bragged about the features of the new broom.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered and turning to Harry. "He has the new Firebolt".

Harry tried to not look interested at all and ignored Ron to inform Hermione on what she had missed out on in Potions.

As if on cue, Malfoy slowly walked towards them looking slightly inferior without his two troll followers. As he came closer, Hermione could see the changes in his facial features. He didn't look like the annoying git that she had punched back in third year anymore. Although she had to admit it looked like he could do with more sleep, Hermione would go as far as to say he was quite handsome now. She would definitely take a second glance at him if he had a change of attitude and beliefs.

Hermione shook her head gently. _Who am I kidding? Malfoy? I probably wouldn't even like him if he miraculously, for some odd reason, decided to pay his house elves wages. _She laughed quietly to herself. _You obviously need more sleep, Hermione. Look at what all this studying has done to your head. _She looked up to find Malfoy slowly smirking at her.

"Well well well, look what the cat has dragged in. Coming back to potions for more of a challenge, Granger? You know quite well that you'll never beat me in Potions. You just don't have the skills that I possess."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you've got, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't budge. He stared right into her caramel eyes. "Oh, I've got so much more but why waste time on useless things like filthy-"

Hermione swiftly poked her wand on his neck and smiled devilishly. "Honestly, Malfoy. You would think that after 4 years you would think of something different or more original."

"You can say anything you want, Granger. I don't care." He spat out in between compressed breaths.

Harry just chuckled. "I believe right now you are experiencing a sense of déjà-vu, Malfoy. Am I correct?"

Scrowling, he turned his head to Harry while attempting to back away. "Shut it, Potter!". He paced backwards and started running while still keeping watch on Hermione's wand. Without realisation, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground ungracefully. The whole dungeon erupted in laughter. With his head bowed, he gathered all his books avoiding eye-contact with any of his fellow students.

With a swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall levitated all the fallen papers into her hand. "Oh, do try to look where you're going, Mr. Malfoy. You wouldn't want to be injured so early in the term." she sincerely smiled and offered a hand.

Ignoring the hand, Draco stood up and dusted himself off, his fringe falling in front of his stormy eyes and his robes crinkled at the back. Still staring at the floor, he stamped off towards the exit passing Professor Snape who looked utterly confused. The Gryffindors and some Slytherins were still laughing but all died out when they saw the serious face of their Potions professor. As the trio were about to follow him into the classroom, McGonagall called out to them and asked if she could have a word. They approached her wearily.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I understand that there is a great rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins and you three are not on the best terms with Mr. Malfoy, but I ask that each of you try to be civil to him. It is not only you three though, I will also request the same thing to Mr. Malfoy. Do you three understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry and Hermione said in clear voices while Ron merely mumbled it under his breath.

"Good. I'm glad you three understand. Oh, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? Could you two please come to Professor Dumbledore's office just after dinner today? It is regarding the prefects this term."

"Umm Professor, I have resigned from being a prefect and Neville has replaced me." Ron spoke up.

"Yes, I do remember now that you mention it. I apologise, Mr Weasley for the mistake. With the sixth year homework, preparation for N.E. next year and quidditch practise now, I trust that that is a lot to handle but not to worry. I'm sure Mr. Longbottom will do exceptionally well just as you did, Mr. Weasley. You may go to Potions now, I must return back to my office. Goodbye, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter."

McGonagall turned towards the entrance while the trio proceeded to make their way inside. Professor Snape ignored them as he instructed the class on the potion they were to make. The trio took their seats at the back table where Dean Thomas, their fellow Gryffindor, was already occupying the seats. Hermione sat next to Dean and he told her what they were making.

Ron leaned over towards Harry and whisper." There's something definitely wrong with Malfoy. I've never seen him back down so easily and that was from Hermione too. I haven't seen that since third year when she punched him."

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe McGonagall was right. Maybe we should be slightly more civil towards him and besides, it's a possibility that he's changed."

"Over my dead body. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. You can't deny that, Harry. He'll always be the insufferable git we first saw him as in first year. No one and nothing can change that."

"You never know. People can change. I mean look at Hermione for example. She's not that bossy and demanding now compared to first and second year."

"I heard that." Hermione stated without lifting her head up from her Potions textbook.

"Right. " Harry nervously laughed, "Well you see, Ron? I'm not saying that I trust him now and that I'm going to put all the hatred aside, but I'll do what McGonagall requested us to do and try not to pick fights with him. Just ignore him. That will work."

Ron sighed. "You sound just like Hermione." He then ducked as Hermione attempted to slap him on the head.

* * *

><p>Hermione parted with Harry and Ron after dinner to go to Dumbledore's office. The hallway was suspiciously quiet. <em>I guess most students rushed to their common room to finish their homework so they can go to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend. <em>Her careful footsteps echoed throughout the empty space and Hermione was getting ready to run if she spotted Peeves. _Maybe I could ask Professor Snape if he could write me a note so I can get a book from the Restricted Section that will help me in the research task that was given today. Besides, I'm quite early at the moment and I can pass the dungeon along the way. I hope he's not in a bad mood._

Hermione turned to walk towards the dungeon. When she arrived she could hear people talking inside the office. Being the sensible and well-mannered girl she was, she waited outside.

"I don't doubt you, Severus" a female voice said.

Hermione tried to focus on not eavesdropping but she couldn't stop herself. There was something about the voice of the unknown female that made her curious. _No, Hermione. You can't eavesdrop on other's conversations. You wouldn't be happy if someone eavesdropped on yours so you should focus on blocking it out._

She could hear a distant buzzing noise as if a Muffliato charm was cast but was slowly wearing off. She could make out some words and lines of the conversation.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco."

Hermione could recognise this as her Potion teacher's monotonous voice.

"Severus..."The sound of shuffling feet could be heard.

"I'll try Narcissa. I promise to take care of Draco. He is, after all, my Godson."

Hermione had heard enough and she ran off before anyone had caught her eavesdropping to the, clearly personal, conversation. She couldn't wrap her head around it. _What situation is Malfoy in? Why do they sound so serious? There was definitely something mentioned about Voldemort. Could it be...? No, it can't be. He's far too young. Voldemort wouldn't be that desperate, would he? _

She ran towards the Gryffindor tower to inform Harry and Ron about what she had heard. All plans of meeting Dumbledore had escaped her mind. She had to get to the bottom of this and before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N: This chapter hasn't been proof-read yet, so I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or punctuational mistakes.

Chapter 2

"Are you sure, 'mione?" Harry questioned.

Hermione had rushed to the Gryffindor common room and found Ron and Harry in a heated match of wizarding chess. She looked around; making sure that no one else was around so she could tell them about what she had accidentally heard. She then proceeded to inform them, with every detail.

They sat together on the red, plush carpet.

"I don't know for sure but we have to get to the bottom of this."

"It might not even be what we think it is. I mean, we can't be sure. It might be something personal or it could be a family matter."

"Involving Snape and Voldemort? You're telling me that they're all related now?"

"No, that's not what I meant. About Snape, he is Draco's godfather but about Voldemort... maybe you're right. There's a possibility that Malfoy is one of them."

Hermione sighed. "It just doesn't make sense. We don't get along but I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"You shouldn't. Maybe he chose to do the job."

"But there's a good chance that he had no choice. He's father did fail Voldemort previously. It's probably a punishment against the whole family."

The common room was silent and they could hear the distant hooting of an owl flying into the night. Harry and Hermione stared at Ron, who had been silent the whole way through. Hermione was wondering if maybe he was sick or in a bad mood. Normally, Ron was the first to comment on anything especially if it included any of the Malfoys. Her suspicions died out when he finally started talking.

Ron ruffled through his ginger hair. "It all makes sense now." He gently whispered.

Hermione sent a quizzical look towards him. "What makes sense, Ron? How exactly does it make sense? It's actually more confusing now."

"It makes sense now."

"I think you've clarified that by now, mate." Harry drawled.

"Hush, Harry. Ron, are you feeling alright?" Hermione motherly asked while placing her hand on Ron's forehead.

"It just makes sense that Voldemort is simply crazy. No one in their right mind would hire that ferret for anything."

Hermione and Harry laughed nervously.

Harry patted Ron's back."I guess you're right, Ron. We're just jumping to conclusions. For all we know, they could be talking about something trivial."

Comfortable silence surrounded the common room until Hermione gasped loudly and hastily gathered her books that were scattered around. She stood up and ran towards the entrance.

Confused, the boys looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

She swivelled her head towards them. "I just remembered that I was supposed to meet at Dumbledore's office one and a half ho-"

"HERMIONE, WATCH OUT!".

She turned and ran into the side of the entrance head-first. Her hands flew to her head as she rubbed the sore and slowly staggered backwards. "I'll be fine, I think. It wasn't that bad."

Harry and Ron ran to support her up. "Are you kidding? That was quite a blow to the head." Harry exclaimed.

"You need to lie down, Hermione. We'll go to the Hospital Wing and ask Madame Pomfrey for those muggle ice things, whatever they're called." Ron reassured her, holding her arms.

"Ice packs, Ron" Harry silently chuckled and in return received a threatening glare from Ron.

Hermione tried to fight their arms away. "No, no, no. I need to see Dumbledore. I promised and I'm extremely late at the moment."

"We'll tell him tomorrow morning but right now what you need is a rest. Take it easy Hermione. He'll understand." Harry made his way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady and disappeared. Ron draped Hermione's arm around his broad shoulders.

"You know, Ron. I'm quite capable of walking to my dorm."

"Oh I know. After that time in fifth year, I'm afraid to even go near the girl's dorm. I'm just being a gentleman and trying to help you regain your balance unless you want me to carry you."

Ron sighed, not noticing the blush rapidly spreading around her cheek. She couldn't help it. He was been so nice to her, not that they hated each other or anything. They just argued on a daily basis then they would ignore each other then they would be on good terms again. But this, this was different. _No, that's not possible. I mean, I love him and I know that but it's that family love. I can't like him that way. That would be incestuous. _

Hermione quickly pulled her arm back, leaving Ron looking confused and wondering what he did wrong.

"I err- I'll be fine from here. Goodnight Ron!" Hermione ran up the marble stairs leading to the girls' dorms.

Ron scratched his hair and flung himself down on the red couch.

"I'll never understand girls." He said to himself.

"Neither will I, mate." Harry said, walking towards the couch. "They're confusing and their mood can change in a blink of an eye." He sat down next to his best friend.

"When did you come in?" Ron asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Just several seconds ago. Although, I do regret it. Maybe if I hung around outside I would of arrived just in time to hear a bit of your monologue." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, of course. It would put Umbridge to shame. "

"Doubt it. That woman had the most inspiring speeches of all time. I could listen to it over and over and I would never get bored." Harry said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean, Harry." Ron played along. "Is that the ice pack you've got in your hands?"

"This?" He ask lifting his left hand up. "Yeah, it's not that cold now though so it'll probably be no use."

"She's gone up anyways." Ron gestured towards the marble stairs.

Harry threw the ice pack up and down with his left hand. "Don't know what I'm going to do with it now."

Ron grabbed a clean glass from one of the tables. "Here, put it here. It's hot right now and I'm thirsty."

Harry frowned. "You're joking, right?"

"No. Why would I be joking? I'm serious. It's bloody hot and I'm thirsty." Ron said laughing.

Harry smiled mischiefly. "It's an ice pack, Ron. You can't drink it."

"I'm not that stupid. I meant put the ice in the glass and I'll get water."

Harry snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not proper ice inside. There's gel inside."

His face turned a bright red to match his hair. He choked out an "Oh" and attempted to change the subject. He gave up after realising that Harry couldn't stop snickering every few seconds. They later went to their dorm and called it a night.

Hermione laid awake on her four-poster bed. The moonlight was seeping through the heavy velvet curtains that covered the Victorian-styled window beside her bed. She shared the sixth year girl's dorm with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The fourth bed was empty and they used it as a surface to lay out their uniform and other clothes for the next day.

She went through the things that had happened that day. What she went through and how she felt. That time when she had encountered Malfoy and that moment, several minutes ago, when she was leaning on Ron. _The amount of thought you're giving this is ridiculous, Hermione. You're not the first female to feel this sort of attraction towards males. Don't make such a big deal about it. It's not like it's the first time it's happened to you either. Remember that time in fourth year? You had that same temporary feeling towards Viktor. _She emptied her mind and attempted to get some sleep.

Little did she know the plans set out for her. Her life mapped out and a point where it intersects with someone else's life. Two teenagers oblivious to what was going to hit them in the face. Two unsuspecting teenagers to be preyed and hunted by fate. The next victims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The characters featured in this chapter belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3

The sky was a delicate blue painted with thin strokes of white. The peaceful sound of slow breathing could be heard around the Gryffindor room. A white owl gracefully landed on the perch of the now open window and waited patiently for the receiver to wake up. As if on cue, an ear-splitting noise rang out. The poor owl fell off the perch and on to the warm floor, only to hesitantly stand on its two feet again. It strode towards the four-poster bed where a hand was lazily hanging out from the veils. After pecking the hand gently, it flew to the corner of the bed where there was a gap large enough for it to slip under. It jumped lightly and ducked under the heavy covers. It made its way, carefully, towards the large ball of frizz. Once arriving at its destination, it ducked its head into its wing and remained still.

Hermione could feel something moving on top of her warm blankets. With each lingering step it slowed down. The feeling of tiny claws against her skin tickled her and woke her from her slumber. Her hair was moving and she felt some weight suddenly plop on her head. Curious of what it was, she opened her eyes and yawned. Her abrupt movement alarmed the owl and it fell on the soft bed with a thud. Hermione twirled her head around and stared into the huge eyes of an owl. Her shock turned into amusement and she placed her hand tenderly on the owl's round head. It closed its eyes indolently and shook its feathers, puffing out its white form.

"Good morning, Hedwig" Hermione smiled and reached out for the rolled parchment tied to its leg. The owl quietly squawked back and made its way down from the bed and towards the window, having completed its duty. Hermione drew back the scarlet red curtains and watched as the snowy owl disappeared from the window. While unrolling the parchment she stood up and shuffled her way towards her study table where she sat down. A second piece of parchment fell onto the table but Hermione ignored it to read the familiar writing.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_Ron and I went to Dumbledore's office early this morning to notify him of your current situation. He said that he understood and he handed us a letter to give to you. As both Ron and I have Quidditch practise this morning, we were not able to give it personally to you. We felt it would be better to send Hedwig to your room. I hope he wasn't a nuisance and besides, you've mentioned to us before how your alarm clock was dying. We thought maybe Hedwig could help wake you up, not that you are tardy or anything. _

_We have attached Dumbledore's letter to this one. Practise will finish at 7:30. We'll meet you at the Great Hall for breakfast. _

_From Harry"_

Hermione picked up the other piece of parchment and spread it out on to the table.

"_Dear Ms Hermione Granger, _

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have informed me about your mishap which occurred last night. I dearly hope that you are alright and you have my permission to not attend class today if needed. I have also informed Madame Pomfrey about your injury, so do not hesitate if you feel a trip to the Hospital Wing would be necessary. _

_Regarding the meeting from yesterday, please come to my office when you are feeling better. There is no need for rush. _

_From Professor Dumbledore."_

Hermione folded the piece of parchment and slipped it into one of the breast pockets of her robes hanging on her chair. She tiptoed out to the bathroom, careful not to wake any of her sleeping roommates. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:45. She still had time for a quick shower before heading down to the Great Hall. Hermione hated showering in the afternoon or night. She preferred waking up earlier than everyone else and showering in the morning. It made her feel more refreshed and awake for class. Although she only shared the bathroom with her two other roommates, she enjoyed the silence while she showered without having to hear the constant demands for her to hurry up.

She sighed as the hot water cascaded down her back. She thoroughly massaged her wavy chestnut-brown hair using her aromatic green tea shampoo. The daily job of washing her hair had been a time-consuming procedure in previous years but as she matured, she quickly outgrew her infamous frizzy hair and in place was silky, wavy hair that occasionally twirled down her back.

The floor was slippery as she stepped out of the shower. The steam rushed out from the shower cubicle and rose to the ceiling. Hermione wrapped her towel around her body and her hair in a turban. She wiped away the mist from the mirror. There, above the corner of her right eyebrow, was a dark oval-shaped bruise. She lightly traced her fingernails over the bruise. She wondered how hard the impact had been to her head and also how many brain cells she had lost but that was the least of her worries now. She was hungry and her stomach was making sure she knew. Grabbing her uniform from the rack, she hastily put them on and dried her hair using her wand. Being a witch was convenient but there were times when she preferred doing the muggle way of things.

Hermione greeted the other Gryffindor students who were at the common room and went through the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was still snoozing. As she made her way towards the Great Hall, she smiled at the portraits that were awake. They waved back with enthusiasm and called out the occasional 'good morning'.

In the distance she could see a group of green snickering and pointing at passing students. Among the green she could see a blonde head leaning back against the stone wall. _Something's wrong with him. He's not acting the same. Wait, I know exactly how to find out whether or not something is wrong with him. _

Hermione slowly walked behind Greengrass, passing the group of Slytherins. She was grateful that most of them decided to checkout Greengrass rather then throw insults at her. All except one Slytherin, that is. Said Slytherin still had his blonde fringe falling to his eyes and a look of exhaustion. Hermione quickly put her idea to the test. _Maybe if I smile at him he'll somehow react._ She turned her head and smiled at him. His eyes flickered towards her and they made eye-contact. Hermione thought he saw his eyes glistening but the thought flew out of her mind when she saw the way he looked at her. Was she invisible? He stared at her direction but it seemed as if he was wondering off into space. _I could get used to this. _Hermione quietly whispered to herself but swiftly put a hand to her mouth when she realised she had spoken aloud. Worried that anyone had heard, she rushed to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Hermione generally had a stable temper. She was able to control her emotions and not act recklessly. She had heard all the rumours of Dumbledore losing his marbles but she chose to ignore it. She looked up to him due to his wisdom and fairness. She knew that Dumbledore stood for house unity and would take every opportunity to take a step towards it but this was crossing the line.<p>

"No no no no no. This can't possibly be happening." Hermione bellowed, a little louder than expected.

Dumbledore poured some warm tea into a cup and placed it in front of her on the table. "Please sit, Miss Granger."

Hermione slumped down on to the leather seat and placed her hand on her forehead, thinking.

Dumbledore remained calm despite the fact that she had exploded into anger upon hearing his proposition. "Miss Granger, I understand the shock but I believe you are mature enough to see the possible outcomes to this. I trust you will soon find out that the pair of you are not the only ones to have been notified of the change. It shall affect theprefects of all houses."

Hermione huffed and tried to calm down. "I cannot possibly be expected to share a dormitory with him. I respect your decisions, Professor, but it just won't work.".

"Yes, Professor McGonagall had mentioned something similar but I believe that you, Miss Granger, are mature enough to overlook the past prejudices."

"Yes, Professor but is there a way to alter this change? Switch partners?"

Dumbledore slowly smiled as if he found the situation amusing. "I'm afraid not, Miss Granger, the remaining prefects have been notified of their new roommate and are moving into their location right as we speak."

"And how long will this arrangement last for?"

"If both students of the pair remain at Hogwarts until graduation, then it shall last until then. "

Hermione's heart dropped a little. There was nothing that she could do about this. "I understand, Professor. If you'll excuse me ,I must be at the Great Hall."

"Oh yes, of course. I am sorry for keeping you back."

Hermione remained in the seat trying to fight back tears. Dumbledore's smile disappeared and his face turned into one of fatherly concern.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?"

Hermione ducked her head as she delicately wiped away the tears slipping from her eye. "Umm yes, Professor" she sniffed. "I just can't believe my misfortune. I'm hoping it won't be torture but knowing the past encounters we've had, it will be. H-has he been in-informed of this?"

"It is not my responsibility, Miss Granger. Professor Snape offered to tell your chosen partner."

She gulped, her voice was breaking and she didn't want to look weak. "I just c-can't believe that I have to move out of my dorm."

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that there will be personal space. You are both given separate bedrooms but you will have to share a common room similar to the one of your houses and also a bathroom. The change was made to promote school-unity."

_I can't believe this. Breathe, Hermione. Breathe. You're a strong girl. You can surpass this dilemma. _

"I'm sorry, Professor. I don't normally react this way. It's just I'm shocked that I have to share a dorm with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>AN: It might take a while for me to write up the next chapter. I currently have a few assignments to finish before the end of holidays. Oh the consequences of procrastination.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I apologise for not updating for several months but I decided, after watching Deathly Hallows: Part 2, that I needed to continue with the story. I also apologise if there are any punctuational or grammatical errors as this has not been betaed._

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Pinch yourself. Isn't that the way to go? You pinch yourself and you realise that it doesn't hurt hence, it's all one horrible nightmare. Go on Hermione...but wait, what happens if it's not a nightmare? What if this is reality? Only one way to find out.<em>

Hermione pinched her arm and to her dismay she could feel the throbbing pain running down her arm.

_So it's not a dream. This is going to be hell._ Passing Malfoy in the corridors between classes was already torture but sharing a common room? _Someone kill me now._  
><em>You shouldn't lie to yourself. <em>_  
><em>_Wait, what? I'm not.__  
><em>_Oh come on, Hermione. Deep down you know it's every female Hogwarts student's dream.__  
><em>_But it's Malfoy though.__  
><em>_So? Doesn't change the fact that you think he's good-looking.__  
><em>_Well I guess he's quite fit. It'll be chaotic though. I have no idea what the professors were thinking. This is a disaster!_

Hermione found herself in front of the door leading to the Great Hall. Ignoring the worried looks printed upon her two best friends' faces, she sighed and slouched down onto the bench. After several awkward seconds she looked up and met their stares of confusion. Harry was the first to break the silence.  
>"Hermione, are you alright?"<br>She forced a smile which ended up looking like a grimace. "Just fine"  
>"Umm okay then" he said awkwardly and averted his attention to the food in front of him.<br>Ron piped up. "Hey 'mione, Harry and I have been thinking. If Malfoy really is a death eater he would brag it out to that posse of his. I think it's time for Polyjuice Potion."  
>Hermione continued to eat slowly and briefly lifted her head to look Ron in the eye. "It didn't work out in 2nd year. There's no chance this time either. "<br>"Why do you say that?"  
>She tried to fight back tears as it slowly sank into her. She was going to have to share a dorm with Malfoy.<br>Her voice trembled. _I'm never going to be ready for this._ She sighed deeply and stared at the edge of the table.

"I'msharingadormwithhim", a smile crept on to her face. "There I said it."

Ron stared at her in confusion and Harry looked up from his plate. Ron's eyebrows scrunched up together. "What?"

"I know! How ridiculous is it? I mean honestly, what were the professors thinking? Everyone's had suspicions on Professor Dumbledore 'losing his marbles' except me. I've always respected him and his wise decisions but this is completely **mental**."

"Hermio-"

"No Ron. Look, I appreciate the comfort but right now is not the right time. I have to figure this out. This can't be happening. I thought this year was _finally_ going to be a less stressful year. Everything was going so well until he told me of the bad news."

"Hermion-"

Hermione raised her hand to interrupt Harry.

"Harry, please, not you too. This predicament is going to ruin my year. Heck, even my whole entire life." She stood up and slammed her hands on the table which in turn drew the attention of all the happy Gryffindors and even some curious Hufflepuffs on the next table. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Right, I'm fixing this. I'm not going to surrender without a fi-..."

"HERMIONE!" A strong hand pushed Hermione's shoulder down, sitting her back down on the bench. "Bloody hell. Okay listen, we have no idea what you're rambling on about and what exactly the problem is." Ron gushed.

"Umm..."Her voice trembled as her eyes darted around the room trying to locate him. Her attention shifted back to Ron when she saw Malfoy conversing with Blaise Zabini.

"Okay. So, before I tell you both I need you to know that I had absolutely no choice in it and it was mandatory."  
>"Hermione, just tell us." Harry said calmly, which was contrasting to Ron who had turned red and looked to be slowly panicking.<br>"I'm forced to share a dorm with Malfoy. It's part of a new program for prefects which will encourage unity between houses and in hope, get rid of the rivalry."  
>Ron froze mid-bite and dropped his spoon which clanged against the metal plate. If Hermione hadn't known better she would of thought that he had been Petrificus Totalus-ed.<br>"Oh well... that's fantastic Hermione. No, maybe fantastic isn't the right word to use but it's an advantage."  
>Hermione stared at Harry as if he had suddenly sprouted horns from his head and was skipping around the Great Hall singing about Nargles. She nearly laughed at the image that produced in her head. She shook it off in disbelief.<br>"I don't think you got the message, Harry. I'm sharing a dorm with Malfoy. MALFOY."  
>Ron flinched at the name. This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who replied saying that it wasn't like she was mentioning Voldemort. In returned, Ron flinched again.<br>Harry slowly smiled and Hermione swore she could see a hint of sparkles in his eyes. "We don't need to sneak around anymore. You can be our frontman, Hermione, well frontwoman" He quickly added on when Hermione glared at him.  
>Ron seemed to finally break off from his initial shock. "I guess I can agree with Harry but promise us, Hermione, that if he was to lay one finger on you that you'll tell us straight away. I can't trust him or any Slytherin for that matter."<br>"Wait, so you're just okay with this all? Nothing? No arguments? No persuading? Nothing at all?"  
>Harry pressed his lips together. "Well there's nothing we can do, is there?"<p>

Hermione looked away defeated. A part of her had wanted to stir up an argument just so she could vent out her frustrations and stress but another part of her was glad that they hadn't taken it as bad as she predicted.

She placed her hands on the table and pushed herself off the bench. "Well I guess that's everything I needed to talk about. If any of you need me I'll be at the library."

While swiftly walking away she hadn't realised that a pair of cold, grey eyes followed her every movement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I actually have no excuse as to why I haven't posted for so long, and for that I'm extremely sorry. So, in compensation, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous chapter (because I realised my chapters were gradually getting shorter). Oh, and I guess this calls for a slightly belated 'Happy New Year'.

**Disclaimer: **The characters featured in this chapter belong to J.K Rowling.

She looked around her new common room, satisfied with its arrangement. She sighed as she remembered the incorrigible prat that she would have to share the common room with. On the other hand, she was positive the ferret wouldn't even want to spend time in their common room to begin with. She giggled at the image of Malfoy in ferret form, scampering frantically out of their dorm. Her thoughts were cut short by a clearing of the throat.

Hermione turned around as there, by the portrait, was the devil himself, sporting his trademark smirk and messy hair that could give Harry a run for his money.

Hermione was not the hostile type so she tried to swallow her hatred and managed to curtly nod at him in acknowledgement without lunging to strangle him with her bare hands.

"He thinks I'm worthless because I'm a Muggle-born. Well, I may as well finish him off the Muggle way." Hermione scoffed, leaving Malfoy to question her sanity but his smirk returned faster than a snitch. He walked over and collapsed on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet up.

"I see you've levitated all your belongings to your room, not that there's much to levitate anyways. While you're at it, maybe you can do the same for mine. Thanks Granger." He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Hermione stared at him as if he was a madman. Anger was boiling deep within her. How dare he think that he could boss her around. Hermione stalked up to him and grabbed a pillow from the edge of the couch, pegging it straight to his abdomen. She turned around to head to her room.

"Do it yourself, Malfoy. Or maybe you can torture one of your house elves to do it for you." She turned around to face him when she reached her door. "Or maybe you can't levitate objects. Pure-blood prince, Malfoy, can't do a simple charm. I wonder what father will say now." She slammed the door, not seeing Draco's bewildered face.

To say that Draco wasn't expecting such a retort would be an understatement.

"Maybe I will!" he yelled, loud enough for her to hear. He waited for a reaction but couldn't hear anything. He bellowed out "LOCKE!" and then made a popping sound with his mouth to best imitate the sound of an elf Apparating.

Hermione hurled out of her room with a look of horror, only to find Malfoy leaning back and smirking at her.

"How dare you! How dare you attempt to summon your poor house elf!"

"Key word is 'YOUR'. It's my house elf, Granger. I can do whatever I want with it."

She huffed and stomped out in frustration, muttering bitter words to herself.

* * *

><p>"... an absolute nightmare. I'll probably go completely mental by next week."<p>

Ron occasionally made sounds of agreement between munches of his breakfast while Harry's face was buried in a Potions textbook. "Oh, how the tables have turned," Hermione thought.

"You should return that book, Harry. It might be dangerous. With Voldemort on the rise, you should be more careful."

Ron quickly chewed his food. "No way, Hermione. Harry's bloody brilliant. Slughorn thinks he's a potion master."

Harry peered through his glasses and shrugged. Hermione had given up on the two. She shook her head in disagreement, while eyeing Harry in suspicion. She had to find a way to read that textbook without Harry's presence, which was going to be hard considering he had recently taken a habit of guarding it. She would have to think it through later; right now she had more important things to deal with, such as the recent living arrangements with an assumed Death Eater. She had to discuss this with them. Besides, it was their idea yesterday.

"So about Malfoy," Hermione started, "what do I do? Do I wait for him to do something suspicious within my eyesight or do I sneak into his room and look around or do I force Veritarserum down his throat to pry information out of him?"

Harry considered the situation for a while before answering with a steady voice. "You should definitely wait. He might not have been informed about the situation so far, so you can cross off Veritarserum for now. If he knows or when he finds out, he'll be careful not to do anything reckless in front of you. He'll probably be withdrawn more than usual but for now you need to make sure that he doesn't know that you're on to him." He slowly placed his hands on hers in a comforting gesture, seeing her face overcome with worry. "You're going to be great, Hermione. I hope you know that we're not trying to force this upon you and if you feel that we're putting too much pressure on you then tell us. We're just as curious as you are about the whole Malfoy-Snape thing."

She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head before turning to watch Ron scull his goblet of pumpkin juice. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned.

"Merlin, I'm parched," He peered over to the middle of the table. "They seem to be finishing up lunch. They're not refilling anymore." He turned to his two best friends who stared at each other and laughed at his antics. He replied with confusion and decided to talk to Neville about the Potions incident, which had occurred prior lunch, instead.

"Hermione?" Harry started. "I thought about it and I had meant to ask you earlier but I forgot about it. Why now? Why move the prefects now? Why after Christmas and not at the beginning of the school year?"

"I was wondering the same thing at first and well, I'm not complaining really. Imagine a few extra months of Malfoy!" Hermione said in horror. "I think it's about the events of last year; the rise of Voldemort and his followers. The professors had to take extra precautions. Additional living quarters means additional wards that have to be casted. Also, they probably had more important things on their minds. Again, restoration of the wards around Hogwarts, making sure that there was no resistance building up within the student body."

Hermione had purposely left out the mentioning of Cedric Diggory. Harry had blamed himself over and over throughout the break between Fifth and Sixth year. Ron and she had comforted him, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault and that Cedric was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry retorted through clenched fists that he was the one that suggested that they grab The Cup together and thus, that it had been entirely his fault. They both decided to not argue with him after his outburst and instead, distracted him with matches of Wizarding chess, Exploding Snap and discussions of Quidditch, which wasn't hard for Ron at all.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry agreed.

Ron interrupted them. "Alright you two, who's up for a little trip to the kitchens?"

Hermione looked at his incredulously. "RON! We're still at lunch and you're asking to go to the kitchens?"

"Well, there's no more food at the tables anymore" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

Hermione groaned and told the two that she was heading to the library, leaving Harry to accompany Ron to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione." said a hushed voice.<p>

Hermione looked up from _Spellman's Syllabary_ and acknowledged the red-haired girl sitting in the seat opposite her with a small smile. She wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone since she wanted to get a head start on her Ancient Runes essay and she really couldn't afford the distractions. It wasn't anything personal. She adored Ginny and treated her like a sister. They had grown close to each other over Hermione's stays at The Burrow and being the only adolescent female present. They often stayed up until late during the holidays and discussed plans for the next day or giggled about incidents at the dinner table which would involve the Weasley twins' pranks and a very furious Mrs. Weasley. So Hermione's annoyance wasn't anything personal. Maybe she needed a break after all.

Ginny knew that it wasn't the best time to talk to Hermione. She could see the frustration settling on her facial features upon being disturbed. She cleared her throat wondering on how to tread on the topic. Hermione's temper was unpredictable and right now was not the right place to test it. "So, how have you been?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Possibly the same as an hour ago when we talked in the hallway, when was, might I add, the last time you asked me the same thing." She broke out into a knowing smile. "Out with it, Ginny. What is it that you so desperately need to ask me yet so afraid of?"

Ginny chuckled silently and proceeded to blubber on about a certain 'gorgeous' blonde who Hermione had the 'fortune' to share a dorm with. This didn't go on without a few drops of suggestive comments. Hermione answered her every questions, reminding her that Malfoy was horrid.

Hermione couldn't prevent from smiling in amusement at the girl and her enthusiasm. "Oh Ginny, he's horrible. He's spoilt, obnoxious and completely arrogant."

"Well, it's a fantastic thing that he's good looking then."

The older girl shook her head, disagreeing.

"Admit it, Hermione! He's absolutely pleasant for the eyes to see."

"Yeah, maybe in a cage of baboons." Hermione tapped her index finger on her lips, pretending to consider the scenario. "Maybe not even then."

Ginny laughed. "One day you'll realise and when you do don't come running to me claiming that you regret not noticing it earlier and that it's too late because he's gone off snogging some other lucky girl."

"Who's gone off snogging a girl?" Lavender Brown asked as she approached their table, seeing Ginny and Hermione discussing something animatedly. She liked hearing about gossip and contrary to popular belief with her peers, she didn't like getting involved in the gossip, just hearing about it.

"No one, yet. I'm trying to make Hermione realise that Malfoy is extremely good-looking."

As if on cue, Lavender squealed, which earned her a stern look from Madam Pince. She sat down excitedly on the chair next to Hermione. "Oh my dear, he's just the epitome of perfect. He has that mysterious demeanour going on and not to mention his body."

Hermione pointed out in a bored voice that he always had a suit on, meaning they can't have actually seen his body. Lavender whispered in Ginny's ear and she grinned from ear to ear. 'Oh this is not good,' Hermione thought to herself. How did I get myself in this situation?

Lavender lowered her voice to a smooth whisper that only Ginny and Hermione could hear. "This is where you come in, Hermione. Everyone knows you're sharing dorms with him and this can prove to be of great benefit." Ginny covered her mouth to muffle a giggle. "Think about it, Hermione. Sharing living quarters with him for the next half-year or so. You might share even more than that." Lavender wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione had to push the insinuation away from her head to prevent being sick.

"Okay, is this where you tell me that you want me to get you a lock of his ever-so-luscious hair?" Hermione joked as she put her hands to her heart, imitating a lock-sick teenager.

Ginny snorted and Lavender giggled at her actions, but was cut off by the yelling of Madam Pince telling them to be quiet. "No, you see Malfoy with his shirt off and tell us of your judgement. Or, if you could, take a photo of him."

"I will do no such thing!" Hermione scrunched up her face in complete disgust.

"Oh please, Hermione!" Ginny pleaded. "We're dying here."

Hermione sighed. Why did she land with the most dramatic female friends? "It depends on what I get in return."

Lavender stretched her arm over the table and placed it on Ginny's left shoulder then turned to the right, excluding Hermione from their little discussion. After a few seconds Lavender sat back down on her chair properly and stated "We won't ask for your help in homework for a month."

Hermione wanted to refuse at once but she really needed the extra time. She wasn't quite ahead of her studies as she wanted to be, due to tutoring the younger students.

"... Unless you want to assist us, that is." Ginny added in hope.

"And that's only if you actually produce us with a clear image. No tricks. We want the real thing".

"Deal." Hermione said in a clear voice. She shook hands with Lavender who was grinning.

She went back to working on her Ancient Runes essay as Lavender and Ginny talked about the latest gossip around Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what she just landed herself into. It was too late to back out. Besides, what happened to her Gryffindor bravery? Maybe the hat was faulty and she was supposed to be in Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there it is! I feel terrible if I was to ask for reviews but if you have any complaints, feel free to rant it out.


End file.
